


Solemnly Swear

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell Chase got her hands on the map of Hogwarts they’ve been working on for ages, Percy has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemnly Swear

“Just admit it, Jackson. There’s no way you’ll come out of this on top.”

It wouldn’t even be like Percy to say anything, really – that would be more Leo’s style – but she makes it _too easy_. “Oh, I don’t have to be on top. Actually, I love the idea of being under you.”

Predictably, she rolls her eyes and mutters: “Oh, please.”

 _You have got to be kidding me._ “You don’t have to beg,” he risks, under danger of getting a hex _and_ a punch thrown at him. What can he say; Chase just brings it out in him.

“Seriously?” she demands, shooting him an incredulous look.

“Come on, Chase. You can’t set it up so perfectly and then expect me to not respond accordingly.” He smiles at her. She doesn’t take it well.

“Yes, I can – like any normal person would. Anyway, don’t change the subject,” she snaps, waving the thick, folded parchment in front of his face. “I know this is your doing. Probably Valdez, too. And would you look at that,” she adds with mock amazement, “two other names here. I wonder who they could possibly be – not Grace and Zhang, the two remaining people in your little group of friends? Conveniently made up of four people?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He can almost keep a straight face saying it, too. “Besides, Jason’s a Prefect. He would never."

“Which one is you? Is it ‘Prongs'? ‘Padfoot'? I’m going to go ahead and guess ‘Prongs', since that’s who insulted me first.”

“Yeah? What did he tell you?” he asks, and snatches the parchment out of her hands before she can stop him. Smirking, Percy climbs on top of a chair to keep the parchment out of her reach while he reads it.

“Give it back, Jackson.”

“Hmm.” His eyes scan the paper. “I see no insult here. He just calls you an annoying know-it-all,” he looks down at her. “It’s true.” Annabeth glares at him. “Seriously,” he continues, jumping to the next chair when she starts to climb the desk to reach him. “Nothing makes me gladder I wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw. Must be madness having every class with you.”

She doesn’t respond, and that’s how he knows she’s really angry.

He turns around suddenly as she struggles to stand on the desk behind him. It startles her enough to cost her her balance, and she grabs his shirt to steady herself. He lowers the parchment and tries not to think about the fact that her face is only a few inches from his. “I don’t agree with this Mr. Padfoot though. I think your nose is lovely."


End file.
